<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Should Coco by 105NorthTower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237445">I Should Coco</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/105NorthTower/pseuds/105NorthTower'>105NorthTower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sorry. M'pissed. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/105NorthTower/pseuds/105NorthTower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>At the beginning of Lethal White</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike &amp; Eric Wardle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sorry. M'pissed. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Should Coco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>At the beginning of Lethal White</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wardle leaned on the bar at The Feathers and watched his friend negotiate the party of accountants, the pool table and the sticky carpet. He looked reasonably sober.</p><p>"Alright, Strike? What are you drinking?"</p><p>"Glass of tap water."</p><p>"Pint of Doom Bar and a whisky chaser, please."</p><p>"Y'see? A man tries to change, but society just won't let him."</p><p>'How's life? Back in your office yet?"</p><p>Strike shook his head, and downed his whisky as it arrived. "No. Still parasites waiting everywhere. Staying at the Travelodge another week."</p><p>"Heard from ...'</p><p>"Don't, Wardle." Strike warned.</p><p>After a strained silence, Wardle made a Londoner's half-hearted attempt at a deep Newcastle accent.</p><p>"It's Day Eight of the Cunliffe/Ellacott marriage, and Strike has come to the Diary Room."</p><p>"You think I won't punch you, because you're a policeman?"</p><p>"Nah. I think I'm safe for a bit because I kept her name out of my Brockbank report."</p><p>Strike grunted.</p><p>"I know what you're doing up there. I mean ... Tennent's? For god's sake. That's the drink of the broken-hearted."</p><p>"I'm not broken-hearted."</p><p>"Prove it. Come to dinner with me and the wife."</p><p>Strike opened his mouth and then closed it again.</p><p>"Strike?"</p><p>"Wardle, that's really good of you."</p><p>"No it's not. April has a friend."</p><p>"Oh for fuck's sake."</p><p>"She's keen on you."</p><p>"How? She's never met me."</p><p>"Yeah - she has. At the gig you skipped."</p><p>Strike wracked his brains. "Coco?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Strike," Wardle sighed. "April's talked to her. She's not interested in commitment. She just a warm, attractive human being who likes the look of you."</p><p>"It's ..."</p><p>"It's what, Strike? Hmn? Too soon?"</p><p>"Sod off."</p><p>Wardle waved at the bar staff.</p><p>"I could just arrest you."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"Driving without due care and attention."</p><p>"I don't have a car."</p><p>"That'll help Ilsa when it comes to your defence, then. Yeah, same again, please."</p><p>Strike reached for his wallet. "I'll get these."</p><p>"I'll let you get them if you come to dinner after."</p><p>"What?" said Strike, "Now???"</p><p>"No advantage in having time to think it through."</p><p>"Yes, there is."</p><p>"I meant for Coco."</p><p>Strike took his card from his wallet.</p><p>"You can wipe that look off your face, Wardle."</p><p>His companion chuckled, already taking out his phone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>